For the visually or physically impaired, accurately dialing a standard telephone may be difficult. For example, distinguishing among and accurately actuating the relatively small twelve-button keypad buttons of a standard telephone is a challenging task. Certain techniques such as conventional speed dialing are available in telephone apparatus, but since they generally involve use of the relatively small keypad buttons or other similarly sized small buttons, these techniques are also of limited use to the impaired. Even complete keypads composed of relatively large buttons present difficulty in distinguishing among the multiple buttons. Moreover, automatic dialers typically have a relatively small number of distinguishable buttons, therefore they tend to limit the caller to a correspondingly small number of parties to be called.